


Morsmordre

by monkiainen



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all choices make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morsmordre

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for tarlwen via the challenge in whattheficathon @ lj

_“It is our choices that show us what we truly are, far more than our abilities.” ~ Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

Maybe he shouldn’t have accepted the offer for a teaching position at Hogwarts after his resignation from the BAU. Maybe he shouldn’t have started this affair of his, no matter how good it made him feel. But regrets were for fools, and Spencer Reid certainly wasn’t one.

He might have been a former FBI agent and a wizard, but Spencer felt oddly vulnerable. It didn’t matter he was in the safety of Hogwarts, in the dungeons of all the places he could possibly be at the moment. The whole appearance of the person he was about to meet screamed danger, and yet Spencer had chosen to make this certain… appointment. Even though that particular person was most likely behind the fact Spencer’s mother had spent most of Spencer’s childhood in St. Mungo’s after being subjected to rounds of Cruciatus Curse. But Spencer had stopped caring about the past a long time ago. It wasn’t anymore about getting back to the lowlife who had made Spencer’s childhood miserable. It was about letting it all go.

“Good to see you’re on time.”

That voice. That cold but still sensual voice made Spencer shiver with anticipation. Spencer remained still, knowing that was exactly what his Master wanted from him. Footsteps echoed in the Spencer’s empty living room cleared for the event when his Master approached Spencer from behind.

“Have you been a good slave, my boy?”

“Yes sir.”

His Master got even closer, almost touching Spencer. Almost, but not quite.

“For that you will get a reward. Before we start, what’s the safe word, boy?”

“Mudblood, sir.”

Leather-gloved hand caressed Spencer’s scalp for a brief moment before disappearing again.

“Excellent. Close your eyes.”

Spencer did as he was told and moments later a blindfold was put on place. Spencer felt more than heard his Master move standing in front of him.

“No speaking, unless I give you permission. Understood?”

Spencer nodded, and waited for his Master to make the next move.

“Incarcerous.”

Leather cuffs lined with soft fur wrapped themselves around Spencer’s wrists while simultaneously his feet were cuffed to the floor. Ropes appeared out of nowhere, tying themselves to the cuffs and lifting Spencer’s hands in the air. A swish of a wand, and his clothes disappeared.

“You’ve been talking to your Muggle friends again, haven’t you?”

Spencer didn’t even have a chance to reply, when his Master slapped his ass with a leather-gloved hand. Then again, and again, and again, until his ass was stinging quite pleasantly. Moments later Spencer could feel his Master’s tongue licking the stinging marks, and all he could do was to moan at the sensations. For the life of him, Spencer couldn’t remember the last time he was so achingly hard - all he needed right now was a little friction. If only he could move his hands…

His Master mumbled something under his breath and soon a leather string appeared. The string moulded itself around Spencer’s now leaking cock and balls, forming a cock ring. The bare thought of prolonged excitement made Spencer’s heart beat faster.

“You can only come when I told you so.”

Long, delicate fingers, this time without a glove in place, caressed Spencer’s ass almost lovingly. Then the cheeks were spread open, and Spencer swore his legs turned into a jelly when his Master blew a stream of air right on the pucker. Spencer felt more than heard the low moan coming out of his mouth when he rocked himself back and forth in vain, trying to find anything, something, the thought of friction had never felt better.. Then his Master’s tongue circled the pucker, teasing it, and Spencer’s eyes rolled up in his head while he pushed back as hard as he could while still tied up. The feel of his Master’s tongue sliding in and out made Spencer whimper in need – at this point he was flushed and his breath of coming out in ragged breaths. The tongue was removed, and Spencer whimpered again, this time out of loss.

The only warning Spencer got was a swishing sound. Then there was a sharp pain in his backside, soon replaced by throbbing pain. Another swishing sound, and this time the pain wasn’t so sharp anymore. Then another, and Spencer was pretty sure he had marks on his back he couldn’t explain to anyone. Not that it mattered, anyway. The sensations made Spencer feel safe in a way, like nothing bad could happen to him while he was with his Master.

Then there was silence. Spencer strained his ears, but all he could hear was the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins.

“Wingardium Leviosa.”

The cuffs around his feet popped open and Spencer could feel himself being lifted to the air. The strings holding Spencer’s hands up shortened in proportion as he was lifted until his feet no longer touched the ground. The strain in his arms holding him up was right on the edge of pain and pleasure; just the way Spencer preferred it. And his Master.

Then something blunt touched his opening, and Spencer’s cock jumped in anticipation. No lubes, no preparation, just he and his Master. Spencer might feel sore in the morning and walk a bit funny, but it was worth it. If only…

Soon, Spencer’s wait was rewarded when his Master slowly pushed himself in. In Spencer’s mind it took forever before his Master was finally inside him, hard and throbbing. Spencer wanted desperately to push back, but with his feet dangling in the air and hands tied up above his head all Spencer could do was to wait for his Master’s next move.

Agonizingly slowly, his Master pulled out – and then slammed back in. Pulled out, and slammed in. All the while avoiding that particular spot inside Spencer, which almost made Spencer cry out in frustration. Almost, but not quite. Spencer tried to concentrate on something else. Like the Dark Mark clearly visible in his Master’s left arm that was currently holding Spencer in place.

Then the angle changed, and soon Spencer thought of nothing. He was only feeling, and oh, what he felt. Truly, if this was living, then what was heaven? Spencer was so close to climax he could almost taste it, but he wasn’t going to beg. No member of Reid family ever begged. But then his Master bit down on his shoulder, and Spencer went over the edge more or less willingly.

“Please…”

The movement stopped, and Spencer cried for the sudden loss inside him.

“I thought I made it very clear you weren’t allowed to speak.”

Spencer swallowed, and hung his head in shame. He had betrayed his Master.

“Obliviate.”

* * *

And when Lucius Malfoy Apparated from the outskirts of Hogwarts, all he could think was how close he had been destroying the son of a former Auror.


End file.
